


Drinking Games

by whiteroseofthemoon



Series: Seven Days [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofthemoon/pseuds/whiteroseofthemoon
Summary: A small prequel to "Seven Days to Lead Me Home", but can be read separately.Set after 6x4 Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing. Jeff and Annie at the bar after the premier, having a necessary conversation that helps them to reconnect a little. All canon.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: Seven Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Drinking Games

They took Jeff’s car and arrived at the bar, it was full of people and Annie was sure they wouldn’t find a place, but Jeff being, well Jeff, managed to talk his way through and in ten minutes they were occupying a round table just next to a small window. This day was weird for Annie, even by Greendale standards. Chang being all successful and talented? That didn’t make any sense to her. Annie’s initial plan after premier was to go home and take a long bath, but Jeff offered to go out to the bar “where people don’t hate themselves” and despite her best judgement, she agreed.

Not that she didn’t care for Jeff anymore, quite the opposite. She knew exactly how she felt about him, but the thing was that was the main issue nowadays. After the events in the Borchert’s Lab, Annie decided to slow down and really think what part Jeff actually took in her life. She took a step back from him, from their playful flirtations, games and talks. 

His fleeting engagement to Britta hurt her more than she wanted to admit to anybody, she knew she had feelings for Jeff for a long time, they came in and went out through the years of their friendship, but was she really in love with him? Not the Jeff cool guy, with his smooth speeches and nice body? But the real Jeff, who was making one bad decision after another, who at his age still didn’t know what he wanted from life. Jeff who was smart and funny and cared deeply, but at the same time who was confused by his own emotions and hardened by his failures. It took her awhile, but she knew that the answer is yes, she did love him and probably will love him for the rest of her life. But she also needs to think of herself, Jeff would never admit to his feelings about her, she knew that now. Even if he loves her, which she thinks he does, he wouldn’t tell her. She had a strong suspicion about what happened with that door in the lab, but even if she was right, she can’t say anything about it. She won’t bring this up, she can’t keep opening her heart to him with nothing in return. If Jeff wanted something from her, it was his turn to make a step.

Now, that she was older she knew that relationships are complicated and she understood where all Jeff’s fears are coming from, but she has to respect his decision. Just because she would risk to take that leap of faith and give them a chance, doesn’t mean he would. She knew he was scared of ruining their friendship, he mentioned it many times before and she was too. But it felt like that her distancing herself actually put a pressure on their relationship already. She knew he needed her help, she saw his struggles with drinking and depression, she saw him fighting some inner battle, but for him to get better he needed to get out of this lump on his own. 

It was the same thing as it was with her addiction, until Jeff won’t accept that he needs to change something, until he won’t decide for himself that needs to get better and smarter about his life, nobody can help him. She tried over the years, but now she realized she was simply enabling him, taking all the emotional issues they had on herself. It didn’t work and it won’t ever work, so Annie took on a new role. She will give him as much time and space as he needs to figure stuff out and when he will be ready, she will be there to help, as a friend, she doesn’t expect them to finally progress to a new level. And she wasn’t even sure she wanted it at this point despite her own feelings. If he can’t get himself out, although Annie was terrified of that idea, she will let him fall. Because it would be his choice, and like he said to her all those years ago, if you love someone, you accept them for who they are. 

Today, when Jeff asked her to hang out with their old exchange;

‘Milady?’ 

‘Milord.’

She couldn’t help herself but to enjoy it. They were still friends and were allowed to spend time together despite things unsaid between them. 

‘Are you still upset about Chang?’ asked Jeff taking his glass. He made an order and the waitress already brought their drinks. A usual neat scotch for Jeff and a glass of Chardonnay for Annie. 

‘No,’ laughed Annie. ‘It was stupid of me, but you know how I get when I am in competitive mode.’

‘Yeah, tell me about it,’ he grinned at her genuinely, it was a rare sight these days and she couldn’t help but return his smile. It was like in good old days. ‘It’s been a long time since it was just you and me hanging out,’ he sounded almost hurt.

‘Yeah, I know,’ she said hoping not give away herself, she wasn’t as good liar as Jeff, but she was getting better at hiding her emotions. A far cry from a girl with her heart wide open, she wondered if it was a bad or good thing. ‘You know with all Greendale mess, classes, work and stuff…’

‘Yeah, of course, I didn’t mean to…make you feel bad, I guess I just missed this, missed us,’ Jeff shrugged not quite meeting her eyes.

‘Hey, just because we don’t hang out as much, doesn’t mean anything changed between us,’ she said trying to make a point. ‘You are still my best friend.’

He smirked and looked at her with the same longing and sadness she was seeing on his face many times after the Lab, Jeff could lie all he wants, but he wasn’t that hard to read, at least for her. She just wished that for once he would say what he actually thinks out loud, but that’s not going to happen. She broke the eye contact and took a large sip of her wine, that’s why being together just the two of them was a bad idea. One tiny slip of affection from him and her mind is already racing, she has to put a stop to it. So, she did she never have done before, she looked back at him with a completely detached face expression as she was watching a slightly boring movie. Annie knew it worked, because Jeff was clearly looking for the signs she usually showed when he was all sweet with her, but found none, the student finally suppressed the teacher. He almost nodded in defeat at her and took another sip of scotch. 

‘I remember there were times when I didn’t believe in such things, like best friends and…other things,’ he played with his glass avoiding Annie’s eyes. 

‘And now?’

‘Oh, I do. It’s not like you can run from the truth forever, not that I didn’t try hard enough,’ Jeff said clearly trying to touch a little more than just their friendship. But Annie won’t break first, if he doesn’t say anything again, so be it. Still just friends, heartbreaking as it was. 

‘Well,’ she was trying to find the right words. ‘I am not sure you should ever run from the truth, but you know me, always going for something most people wouldn’t.’

‘You have never been more accurate,’ Jeff voice was quiet and it was breaking her heart, but this one of those instances she couldn’t just let him get away with. If he wants things to get better, he needs to grow up and let his kid’s fears and insecurities go. She wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to kiss him and take the pain away, but she couldn’t. For both their sakes. So, she did the next best thing. 

‘Hey, don’t be like that, I know what a good guy you are,’ she smiled kindly. ‘You proved it so many times, whenever I asked your help you were always there for me.’

‘That’s because it’s you, I wouldn’t do it for anybody else’ he almost whispered and then looked away, Annie was sure he didn’t mean to open this much. So, she decided to dial back and talk about something simple. 

‘Hey, you know why I got so upset today?’

‘No, why?’

‘The thing is, I applied to this part-time job in Denver, to get some actual forensics experience, but they said they were full for the next six months and didn’t need any help. I guess I got more upset than I thought.’

‘Hey, don’t worry,’ he squeezed her shoulder and she felt a slight rush of electricity in her body, she just hoped Jeff didn’t notice anything. ‘If anyone will get out there and kick ass, it would be you, I am sure of it.’

‘Thanks,’ she smiled relived and disappointed at the same time, when he took his big, warm hand away. ‘I really appreciate it! I did apply for some other places, but they seem even more unrealistic than Denver’s lab.’

‘Like what?’

‘Internships mostly, some work places for young specialists, but nothing too big. Anyway, we will see,’ she flashed him another smile. ‘What about you? Any new plans?’

‘I am stuck at Greendale, what possible plans can I have?’ he answered bitterly.

‘Oh, come one, Jeff! You are the smartest person I know and if you hate working at Greendale so much, you can always change it. Although, I still think you have a potential to become a great teacher if you put a little effort to it.’

‘If you think that I am smarter than you, then maybe you are really not as smart as I thought you were,’ he joked and Annie couldn’t help herself but rolled her eyes playfully. ‘The thing is, Annie, I don’t do effort.’

‘Well, maybe you should try for a change.’

They looked each other right in the eyes and the unspoken things weighted between them, will they ever be normal again, Annie wondered? 

‘Maybe I should, someday,’ Jeff said slowly and then flashed her his Winger smile changing the subject. ‘But anyway, Greendale as bad as it is, is something that I got used to, so there is that, I guess.’

‘Not all change is bad, Jeff.’

‘I know, but for now, it’s good enough. I am going to get another drink. Do you want anything?’ he asked getting up.

‘Nope, just water will be fine, I have an early class tomorrow.’

‘Sure, I’ll be back in a minute,’ he said studying her face looking for something. Annie wasn’t sure what it was, his eyes, that once were sparkling with ideas and mischief were now heavy and tired. When he turned away and went through the crowd to the bar, Annie wondered how long he can keep this up and how long can she can take it, without either breaking or running away from him forever.


End file.
